What did I do?
by ppd4fifty
Summary: This story is about the increased controlling ways of Christian which has some drastic changes on Anastasia, which Christian realises too late. (In this story, Christian and Ana are married for about a year and there is no baby in the picture). Edited and refined version of my previous story.


AN OVERVIEW OF THE EVENTS OVER A PERIOD OF TIME

ANA POV

"Anastasia I said no means no! Can't you fucking get that! It's for your own safety that I don't want you to go meet Kate at a crowded café, where god knows what the hell can happen to you. If you want to meet her, why don't you just call her here, at our home, where I know that you are safe."

"Well, don't you remember the last time I was supposed to stay behind when you were in New York and my not so friendly ex boss broke in?"

"Last time was different. It won't happen again. End of discussion. Let's go to bed."

XXX

"Ana baby you shouldn't be meeting that dick head. Why can't you just stay away from him, he wants to get in your panties."

"But Christian, that was a year ago, and now he is married with a baby in the, also I will be meeting him under sawyer's watch. Please Christian, Jose is one of my very few friends. "

"NO Ana! I don't have a good feeling about this, please don't go, why don't we have a lunch date instead."

"Ok Christian" sigh.

XXX

While meeting an author….

I was having an important meeting with an author when none other than Christian Grey barged into my Office unannounced. _sigh!_

Graciously walking towards me , snaking an arm around my waist, he says"Mr. Bradle, I'm Christian Grey, CEO of GEH and Mrs. Grey's husband." staking claim!

"Hello Sir, good to meet you. You have a lovely wife."

"I am well aware of that, but why I am here is, to let you know that, you are no longer needed by Grey Publishing. Thank you and have a great day."

WTF! What the hell did he just do!

is shocked to hear that but he can't actually go against the big shark, now can he. He simply nods and leaves the room. I speak after now that I am alone with my beloved husband, "Christian what was all that about? You can't take away my authors!"

"I don't like him so I can definitely send him away. YOU ARE MINE"

Before I could even utter a word, he leaves without caring to even hear me out.

XXX

PRESENT 

Over the weeks followed by months, he was the one who made all decisions about Grey publishing, he decided what I wore, what I ate, and I haven't met Jose and Kate in over a year.

I know that he means good and loves me a lot and he need the control so I decided to let him take control now. I resigned from Grey publishing 3 months back and to say my husband was ecastic would be an understatement. He was too happy to ask any questions and I let him be. He loved to see me eating but the amount he was feeding me became unbearable, but I didn't want to disappoint him ,so I started to avoid food when he wasn't around, but of course I was caught, curtesy to his ever faithful staff. So I did my little research on internet and found that alcohol makes you hungry, since it's a diuretic and that's what I did. I started taking small amounts of wine before every meal and off course it did the job. My body started getting immune to that, so small turned into massive amounts and surprisingly Christian thinks that I am just trying out his wine collection, good for me I would say. With utter loneliness and no job to do, I found another friend, little bit of drugs. How did I manage to get that? Well, that's a secret. I love Christian a lot, so now I am gonna do things only which he agrees on, except my new found habits. How else do u think will I survive.

So, here I am today in our bedroom overlooking the seattle skyline , with Christian gone to Taiwan to deal with a major fuck up, tagging along both Taylor and Sawyer (since I stay home all the time and am pretty safe here) and Gail gone to her Sister's place for her brother-in-law's untimely demise and Ryan alone lurking somewhere in the apartment,

I am all alone, again!

With nothing to do, again!

With no Christian around , again!

But now I have my besties, my fourth bottle of wiskey with little sniff-sniff! It feels great, 6 in the morning and I am as high as a kite. Yeah!

Christian will be coming home on Tuesday and I will hide away my companions before his arrival, Oh Christ! I am getting smarter, keep it up Ana! By the way…what day is it today? Eh…..who cares, forget it.

Just when I am taking my next drag, I hear a loud boom! OMG! WHAT WAS THAT? I Scream loudly. When I turn to see, it is Christian, looking as handsome as ever, ohhhh how much I love him.

"Hi husband! It's been so long" I get up and embrace him trying to keep my balance.

"What are you doing Ana?" he asks quietly, very quietly, oh no, he is pissed, now what did I do? Common Ana tell him what were you doing. Wait! What was I doing? I don't remember. Who is this greek god in front of me? What is happening?

"Angel why are you here? Why is everything so colourful, with lots of unicorns and rainbows, Is this heaven?" I ask the handsome angel.

"ANA THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WTF WERE YOU DOING?"

Huh? What?

Then everything goes black.

XXX

Author note: Next we will be having Christian's POV.


End file.
